


Don't Stand By The Edge If You Can't Swim

by orphan_account



Category: Phan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drowning, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title pretty much gives it away doesn't it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stand By The Edge If You Can't Swim

"Ladies and gentlemen, if i could have your attention please. We are approaching our destination and will be beginning our descent shortly. Please find your seat and fasten your seat belts. Thank you!"  
Phil bounced in his seat with excitement, fastening his seatbelt eagerly and putting away his laptop. "I'm so excited! I've never been to California for anything but vidcon! It's going to be so much fun just to relax for once."  
Dan chuckled beside him, "Yeah i can tell, you're shaking the whole plane!" Dan stuffed his cell phone in his bag under his seat and turned to face Phil. "I'm just excited to spend some time with you." He almost whispered, taking Phil's hand in his. Phil giggled a little quieter and planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend's nose. Dan sighed contently and leaned back in his seat. Just then, the plane jerked around, causing Phil to squeal.  
Dan squeezed his hand and Phil shot him a grateful look. "Thanks," He let out a shaky laugh, "You know, if we go down over the ocean you're going to have to save me. I can't swim!"  
Dan laughed, "Remind me again why we are going to a beach state if you can't swim?"  
"I like the beach! Just not the pool, as much." The plane shook again.  
Dan squeezed his boyfriend's hand again, closing his eyes and trying to relax.  
***  
When the plane landed and the two boys some how found there way through the maze of customs and security, Dan found himself collapsed on the uncomfortable couch of the hotel room and Phil bouncing around, much too hyper from the plane ride.  
"Dan! We should go out! We should go shopping or check out the beach or go to the-"  
"Phil!" Dan moaned, throwing his arm across his eyes in effort to hide from the light. "Please, it's 2am for us, just let me sleep." Dan listened for Phil's reply, but he heard nothing. Pearing over the edge of his arm, he barely caught a glimpse of the streak of jet black barreling towards him when suddenly Phil was on top of him.  
"oOOMPH!! PHIL!!" He laughed, wrapping his arms around the hyper boy and pulling him closer. Phil snuggled his head into Dan's chest.  
"Daaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn… please! Lets at least just go sit by the pool! We have to get over jet lag! Pleeeeeeaaaasseeeeeee." He whined. Dan chuckled, brushing his hand over Phil's fringe and kissing his forehead.  
"Oh, alright." Phil cheered.  
***  
Phil pulled Dan through the gate and over to the first empty chair they saw, dropping their belongings and rushing over to the pool. Phil stood over the edge of the deep end, checking the temperature with his toe. Dan laughed at Phil's timidness, reaching down to throw some water up at his friend. They giggled together, but just then someone screamed behind them.  
"OH MY GOSH!!! IT'S DANISNOTONFIRE!!!!!!"  
Dan turned around to smile and wave at a fan behind them. Phil nudged him to go talk with her.  
After Dan left, Phil turned back to the water, staring at how bright and clear it was in the warm California sun. And then all of the sudden it all stopped.  
Some kids came sprinting around the pool, bumping into Phil's back and throwing him off balance.  
For a few seconds, Phil felt himself sway over the edge of the pool, but it was hopeless and before he knew it, he was plummeting into the water. A small scream escaped his lips.  
Dan turned away from the fan as he heard the commotion. He caught one glimpse of Phil's jet black hair and then the splash of the water. Before he could think, Dan was sprinting towards the pool.  
Despite his efforts to push himself back up, the water continued to swallow Phil. He panicked, opening his mouth to scream but only accomplishing filling his lungs with more water. The edges of his eyesight began to fade black as his body screamed for air. And then he felt strong hands wrapping around him.  
Dan pulled with the strength he didn't know he had. Phil's thrashing became weaker and weaker and Dan pulled faster. And then they were out. Dan gasped.  
Sputtering and spitting the water out of his nose, Dan continued to struggle with Phil's limp body in tow. Just then, to his relief, a large man with a whistle and red swim shorts grabbed them both and yanked them out of the water.  
A million hands covered them at once, ripping Phil from Dan's grasp and laying him out on his back to give him CPR. Dan watched, frozen in horror as they pumped life into Phil's limp body. And then in an instant, Phil coughed and sputtered, puking up some of the water in his lungs. Dan exhaled, realizing he had been holding his breath as well. Phil looked up at Dan, his eyes struggling to focus on the brown haired boy who was…. dripping?  
"Dan?" Phil spoke, "Dan… why are you all wet?"  
Dan chuckled and scooted towards his boyfriend, putting his hand on Phil's cheek. "Because i had to save you, you idiot!"  
Phil smiled, laughing quietly. He leaned his head on Dan's chest, who wrapped his arms protectively around his friend. Someone put a towel around their shoulders, patting them on the back.  
"You're okay, just shock." The lifeguard who had saved him spoke, his voice was deep and calming.  
Dan glanced up at him, the man who revived his love. "Thank you," Dan breathed, "You saved him." The lifeguard shook his head.  
"No, you saved him. I've never seen anyone pull someone out of the water like that."  
Dan felt Phil's breath tickle his chest as he laughed. "My Dan…" he mumbled.  
People began clearing away as they realized everything was all right. The lifeguard lead Phil and Dan to the health ward where he checked Phil's heart rate and made sure they were both okay before telling them to go home and get some rest.  
Phil's hands were still shaking when he fumbled with the door key. Dan wrapped his arms around him from behind, taking his hands in his own and gently guiding the keys into the door. When the door opened and Phil dropped his hands from the handle, he turned in Dan's arms to face him.  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, pressing his face against Dan's, "I'm not scared, it's just shock…"  
Dan closed his eyes, breathing his scent and shaking his head. "Don't be sorry. I understand… i was scared too."  
Dan lead Phil to the couch in their room, carefully laying down and pulling his boyfriend onto his chest.


End file.
